


The Key To My Heart

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem follows after my story "Forbidden Kisses" and expresses Amanda's thoughts about having loved and lost and finding love again.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key To My Heart

**The Key To My Heart**  
by Terry L. Gardner  
  
I had closed the door upon my heart  
and wouldn't let anyone in,  
I had trusted and loved only to be hurt.  
But, that would never happen again  
  
I had locked the door and tossed the key  
as hard, and as far as I could,  
Love would never enter there again,  
My heart was closed for good.  
  
Then you came into my life  
and made me change my mind,  
Just when I thought that tiny key  
was impossible to find.  
  
That's when you held out your hand  
and proved to me I was wrong,  
Inside your palm was the key to my heart...  
You had it all along.  



End file.
